


Nice Day For It

by omgbubblesomg



Series: Invisible Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (and other holes too), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Every pairing is established, Everyone is fucking everyone else, Gabriel is a jerk, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Invisi-dick, Invisible sex, M/M, No one is surprised, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex in front of the elderly, Voyeurism, You heard me, just the way we like it, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Gabriel thinks it's hilarious to randomly pop up, invisible and not quite corporeal, and just start fucking Sam.Unfortunately for Sam, he's in the middle of a park when Gabe decides to...drop in





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so angels can make themselves physically transparent so they can go through walls and clothes but humans can still feel them. So… yes. [That is how I am explaining this one](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7e2b20f6bae492ef63639752f224f59d/tumblr_ogfsf1JjSU1vhfplho1_250.gif).

The sun was only just beginning to rise—Sam’s favourite time of day. The morning was chilly but it would soon warm up. He focused on the air coming in and out of his chest. The fog of his breath smoking out in front of him as he jogged through the empty streets.

Dean somehow managed to stay fit with their semi-active lifestyle of library research and car trips interspersed with occasional vampire hunting and werewolf killing, but Sam liked to run in the mornings, too. He liked being the only one awake. He liked feeling sore after a long jog. He liked arriving home when Dean was still asleep, getting into bed and kissing him awake or just watching him murmur gently.

Dean liked it too, of course. Liked the toned muscles in his legs. Sometimes he would already be awake when Sam came home and they would meet in the middle of the motel room for a kiss—the first of the day. Dean would grumble about Sam being sweaty and gross and push Sam towards the bathroom door, which Sam would pointedly leave open behind him. It was an invitation that Dean was yet to ignore.

Sam hoped it would be one of those mornings.

Maybe they would invite Cas, too. The angel didn’t particularly like showers, but Sam and Dean could usually convince him to join them if they prayed hard enough.

Dean would wrap his hand around Sam’s dick and moan Cas’s name while Sam moaned his. It usually only took five or six minutes. Cas would show up looking disgruntled, like they’d interrupted angel meditation or something.

He would be frowning when he arrived, but he was always smiling when he left.

Maybe they would take it from the shower to the kitchen, or even the bedroom. If Sam could get a hand on Dean then Dean could get a hand on Cas and then the rest would figure itself out, as usual. Hopefully it would figure itself out into a configuration that involved someone's mouth on his dick, or maybe a finger even lower.

Sam felt himself pick up his pace, just a bit. If he got home fast enough he could have Dean _and_ Cas, before the day had even started.

He sprinted past an elderly couple walking their golden retriever, and waved at someone who he vaguely remembered from the grocery store yesterday. He didn’t stop to talk.

There was a park a few blocks from their motel, and he vaulted the fence instead of going around it. He started sprinting across it.

He was halfway across when it happened.

One moment he was flying over the grass, and the next he was sprawled on top of it, wheezing.

“Holy—”

There was something…

_Someone was inside him._

He got up onto one knee only to go sprawling back down.

He swung around but there was no one behind him.

“Easy, Sammy,” a voice chuckled in his ear, and Sam lost his balance again.

“ _Gabe?_ ” he yelled, and then, “ _Holy shit!_ ”

“Language,” Gabriel tsked, “we’re in public,” and Sam wanted to say something clever but there was _literally something in his ass._

“Jesus Christ,” he panted, and this time he managed to get up onto his knees without falling over. “Is that you?”

“How many other incorporeal beings do you know?”

But Sam couldn’t answer, could only bend forward to put his head on the ground. He was still fully dressed. Gabriel was fucking him _through_ his clothes. “Oh shit,” he wheezed, “oh shit, oh shit.”

Gabe had joined them only twice before, when they’d been praying for Cas and he’d shown up instead. And it had been good. Amazing, actually. Cas was slow logic and confused purity but Gabe was like some fucking pornstar, a whirlwind that had taken them a week to recover from.

But Sam had never done anything without Dean there, and he wasn’t even sure it was allowed.

“D-Dean,” he managed to stutter, hoping Gabe would figure out the rest.

“Don’t worry about the big bad Winchester,” Gabe chuckled, “he’s pretty distracted with my little brother right now. You should be much more worried about _me._ ” Sam felt hands on his hips, and had to close his eyes because there was _no one there._ Not visibly, anyway.

Gabe punched forward, and Sam saw stars.

“Fuck!”

“That’s more like it,” Gabe purred, before punching forward again.

“Fuck! Fucking! FUCK!”

“Excuse me, young man, are you okay?”

Sam somehow managed to crack open an eyelid. It was the elderly couple from before, walking their scruffy golden retriever towards him and looking concerned.

“Hello,” he said intelligently. He was still kneeling in the middle of the park. Gabe was still inside him but luckily the archangel wasn’t moving while Sam tried to have a conversa—

Gabe jammed his hips forward and Sam toppled over. So much for protecting the innocence of the elderly.

“Oh my, you’ve hurt yourself, poor lad.”

“M’fine,” Sam panted, his face squished into the dirt. He couldn’t help arching a bit as Gabe pulled out, slowly, slowly. “Oh, _oh._ ”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and this one belonged to someone visible.

“My name’s Gladys, darling. Have you hurt your leg?”

Sam’s face was still mushed up in the dirt, but he managed a nod. He had to get these people away before Gabriel decided to really go to town.

“M’fine,” he said again, voice a little higher than normal. “J-Just stretching my, ah, leg.”

“Oh, poor dear. I’ll sit with you while Brian and Pirate go get some ice, how about that?”

“No!” Sam yelped, and Gladys and Brian looked shocked (so did Pirate, but Sam thought that might just be the dog’s face). “I mean,” he rectified, “no thank you, it just needs to be stretched.” The last word ended on a squeak as he felt the thing inside him—Gabe’s fucking _dick_ —start moving slowly back and forth.

“Ice will help,” Brian huffed, and Pirate the dog barked as if in approval.

“No thanks, really, I, _oooh_ , I think it just needs to _aah,_ rest a bit. Just a, uh, cramp.”

“Well you should stretch it now, dear, before the muscles freeze.” And then the kind old lady was helping him onto his back.

Sam felt Gabe pull out momentarily, but the angel was just rearranging himself because as soon as Sam was lying down he felt Gabe pushing at him again. Sam shut his eyes to stop himself from seeing Gladys, because it was just _too wrong_ to look at a kind old lady while your sometimes-boyfriend fucked you in the middle of a park.

“Okay, I’m alright now,” Sam said breathlessly, eyes shut and praying she would go away.

“Stretch the muscle dear,” Gladys said reprovingly, as though he was a small child who didn’t want to rip off a bandaid.

“I’m really fine—”

“Now don’t make me do it for you, young man.”

Sam could _feel_ Gabe chuckling at that one, and his face went red-hot as he reached for his left knee, pulling the leg up towards his chest to stretch the muscle of his thigh.

 _The gluteus maximus,_ his brain informed him uselessly, and Gladys seemed pleased but Gabe seemed _really_ pleased because Sam was basically baring himself for the archangel. He felt Gabe lean lower over him, pushing his leg down even further, crushing his dick underneath, and Sam grunted.

“It’ll feel better in a minute,” Gladys soothed.

Gabe sheathed himself fully, and Sam jerked.

“Yes, thank you, that feels great now,” he panted, and Gladys must have heard something in his voice because she squinted at him.

“Come on, dear,” Brain said, “the boy’s going to be fine.”

“He should really put some ice on it,” Gladys told her husband, thankfully looking away from Sam just as Gabe slammed forward again.

“I’m really fine,” Sam wheezed, and he managed a smile that he hoped was cheery, not pained. It must have worked, or maybe Gladys was just a little bit blind, because she let herself be pulled to her feet and led away.

She turned to call over her shoulder, “Put ice on it!” and Sam gave her a thumbs up, and that’s all he got to respond because Gabe was shoving his leg up higher and just _slamming_ into him.

“Don’t _ever,_ ” Sam gasped, “do that again.”

“Do what again?” Gabe asked, somehow still coherent even as he jackhammered into Sam’s body.

Sam threw back his head and groaned. “Don’t ever _fuck me,_ ” he clarified, “while some _poor old lady_ is watching.”

“She wasn’t watching,” Gabe purred, and Sam wanted to hit him but he was having trouble ordering his fist to do anything other than clutch at the grass and at the invisible body of the archangel.

“T-take us back to the motel,” he ordered breathlessly.

“What the fuck for?”

“So I can take my fucking clothes off, Gabe, this is ridiculous! I’m in the middle of a park!”

“I can see you just fine, handsome.”

“But _I_ can’t see _you_.”

Gabe chuckled, low and dark, and the chuckle ended on a deep-throated moan as the archangel shoved in deep. “No time,” he groaned into Sam’s neck, and Sam felt something warm fill him. He squirmed.

“Gabe!” he hissed. His left leg was still folded up on top of his body, and a few more people had run into the park, staring at him weirdly.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Gabe whispered in his ear, and with a fluttering noise the pressure on top of him (and inside him) vanished.

“Gabe?”

No one answered.

“Gabe!”

He got unsteadily to his feet, but the archangel hadn’t shown up anywhere on the park’s green lawns. Sam’s dick was hard and unsatisfied, tenting his jogging shorts obscenely. He was going to get arrested.

_That unbelievable little…_

Sam started walking towards the other side of the park, and tried to ignore the squelchy feeling in his shorts, and the hot slide of something down the side of one leg.

He walked faster.

Five minutes later he stumbled into the motel room, ripping off his shorts as he went.

“Took your time,” Dean called from the other room, and when Sam rounded the corner he saw that his brother was handling a hot-pan while Cas poured orange juice into three glasses.

He ripped his shirt off to join his pants on the floor.

Cas was closer, so that’s who Sam went for first. He ran into the angel’s back, pushing him into the counter and spilling orange juice everywhere.

“What the—” Dean yelped as juice dribbled onto his shoes,

“Your brother,” Sam whispered into Castiel’s ear, “is a _jerk._ ”

Cas squeezed himself in a circle so he could face Sam, and didn’t seem to be offput that Sam was naked.

“That tends to be the overriding opinion,” the angel agreed, and Sam growled as he leaned into his mouth.

“Jesus,” said Dean, watching them kiss from the other side of the counter. “So much for a relaxed breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for a longer [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/110195.html?thread=41204595) and I didn't quite fill it so I'm making this a series in the hope that Gabe will one day feel the inclination to drop in on Dean and Cas too.
> 
> Thanks to [HazelDomain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain) for letting me steal her prompt.
> 
> As always, i live off your feedback. Let me know if you loved it, hated it, think that Gabe's just misunderstood... whatever.


End file.
